SXWME
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; bitchy!Taeyong ; twoshoot ] Taeyong ingin Jaehyun. Taeyong ingin kejantanan Jaehyun berada didalamnya, memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, menjadikan lelaki jantan itu miliknya. Meleburkan dirinya dan Jaehyun menjadi sebuah kesatuan yang erat tak terpisahkan. Selamanya. [ NCT SMROOKIES ] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ Last Chapter Up! ]
1. I Want You

**SXWME** **.**

 **Jaehyun, Jung** **x** **Taeyong** **, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ;** **songfic ; Alternative Reality** **; typo(s)**

 **two-shoot ; bitchy!Taeyong.**

 _((_ _Kusarankan kalian mendengar SXWME - Far East Movement, Jay Park sambil membaca ini. Karena serius, lagu itu sangat seksi dan Jaeyong_ _yang enaena_ _sangat seksi._ _))_

.

* * *

Jaehyun tahu, semua ini salah.

Menatap _teman_ -nya dengan intens, membiarkan nafsu sejenak menguasainya. Ini salah, Jaehyun tahu. Tapi ia tetap saja memerhatikan _teman_ -nya secara detail, mulai dari rambut hitam legamnya yang acak-acakan, wajah penuh peluh, mata tajam itu yang hanya terbuka setengah, hidung bangirnya, bibirnya yang membuka sedikit, dan juga rahang yang seksi.

Apalagi ia yang sedang tidur dengan pasrah di lantai ruang latihan, seakan menginginkan seseorang untuk _fuck him hard_.

Serius, Jaehyun seharusnya tidak melihat _teman_ satu grupnya saat ini. Apalagi _teman_ -nya ini adalah lelaki. Jaehyun seharusnya masih suka payudara besar dan bokong perempuan yang seksi. Tapi setelah kedatangan si _teman_ , rasanya payudara dan bokong seksi perempuan hilang saja dari pikiran Jaehyun. Tergantikan oleh tubuh ringkih sang _kakak_ dengan bokong yang terpahat bulat sempurna.

Yaampun, lelaki Jung ini tak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun sebegininya. Tak pernah seobsesi ini dengan tubuh seseorang.

Jaehyun ingin sekali menjadikan lelaki di lantai dingin ruangan ini miliknya, membuatnya di puncak kesenangan duniawi. Ia ingin menciumnya, memanjanya, menggagahinya dengan kasar dan ganas, membuat semua tubuhnya terbakar.

Ah, serius, Jaehyun ingin seluruhnya. Seluruh lelaki itu, tubuhnya, jiwanya, hatinya. Katakanlah Jaehyun serakah, walau memang kenyataan berkata demikian.

Tapi nyatanya itu adalah suatu hal yang kurang masuk akal untuk terjadi. Ia terjebak dalam hubungan sialan bernama persahabatan bersama sang _hyung_. Ia setengah menyukai hubungan itu, setengah membencinya juga.

Karena, sialan, siapa yang tidak berada dalam keduanya jika kau bisa berdekatan sepuasnya dengannya, tetapi kau tak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali, Membiarkan fantasi liarmu tersiksa dan berakhir bangun dengan sekumpulan cairan putih bernama sperma di selimutmu?

Ya, kalau kau mengalami hal seperti itu, selamat, karena kau mempunyai teman yang sejenis bernama Jung Jaehyun.

"—Hyun?"

"Jaehyun? _Are you okay_?"

Jaehyun tersentak, lamunannya buyar saat Taeyong, lelaki yang sedari tadi kita biacarakan, sudah berdiri dan mendekatkan diri pada dirinya. Hidung mereka saling menempel, membuat hembusan nafas hangat Taeyong sangat cukup meracuni pikiran Jaehyun yang mulai tercemar sejak kedatangan kakaknya yang begitu menggoda. " _I-im okay, hyung_."

" _But I don't think so,_ " kali ini dahi mereka yang menempel, membuat Jaehyun menahan nafas. Tidak biasanya Taeyong seagresif ini. " _Seriously,_ Jaehyun. _Are you okay_?"

" _I'm fuckin' okay._ "

"Aku tidak merasa begitu," Taeyong meremas pinggangnya perlahan, membuat Jaehyun semakin dekat dengan ambang kewarasannya. "Kau seperti sedang punya masalah. Cerita saja padaku."

Jaehyun mendesah. _Bagaimana caranya aku bercerita pada Taeyong? Sumber masalahku adalah dia. Dia dengan segala feromon seksinya yang membuat kejantananku menggeliat._

"Serius, kau tak mau bercerita?" Taeyong terlihat memaksa, bibirnya hanya tinggal beberapa nanometer lagi untuk menyentuh bibir Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menahan nafasnya.

Taeyong adalah kelemahannya, kelemahan utamanya.

"Mungkin," Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya ketika Taeyong sedikit menjauh. Tapi dada mereka tetap bertubrukkan dan sensasinya begitu menyenangkan, sehingga Jaehyun berpikir ia bisa lepas kendali kapan saja. "Kalau aku bercerita, mungkin kau takkan percaya, _hyung_."

"Kurasa memang kau harus bercerita," Taeyong menyeringai tipis. "Karena setelah kau bercerita, aku ingin berbicara serius."

"Apa?" Jaehyun mencium rahang Taeyong perlahan, penuh makna, dan menyiksa. "Ceritaku tak sepenting urusanmu, _hyung_."

Taeyong terlihat menegang, dan Jaehyun merasakannya. Tapi sepertinya Taeyong dapat sadar dengan cepat. "...apa kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen," tangan Jaehyun mulai merambat ke pinggang kecil kakaknya, meremasnya, menimbulkan desahan lirih dari bibir kucing Taeyong. "Ceritaku membosankan dan tak ada tujuan. Tak seperti kau yang ingin berbicara serius, _hyung_."

"Tapi...jika aku berbicara menggunakan bahasa tubuh, bisakah?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan perkataan Taeyong. "Maksudnya, _hyung_?"

"Seperti ini," dunia rasanya baru saja runtuh ketika Jaehyun merasakan bibir Taeyong menyentuh bibirnya, menciumnya dengan perlahan dan terkesan _nakal_. "Tak apa ka—"

Belum selesai Taeyong bertanya, Jaehyun sudah membungkamnya dengan mencium bibir kakaknya lebih ganas. Mengeksplor semua isi mulut Taeyong yang tak pernah terjamah lidah lain. Menghilangkan semua pertahanan yang Jaehyun buat selama ini. Ia sudah tak tahan.

Tapi tanpa disangka, Taeyong malah balik menciumnya dengan tak kalah nakal. Membuat Jaehyun menggeram layaknya seorang binatang buas.

* * *

.

 _Baby if you want me to be_ _,_ _I can be your new fantasy_ _._

 _Love me hard_ _,_ _and fulfill my needs_ _._

 _Don't you want_ _to have sex with me_ _?_

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

 _Well, apa yang kulakukan?_

 _Iseng kubuat saat pertama mendengar lagu SXWME-nya FEM sama Jay Park. Serius, itu lagunya seksi dan kurasa cocok untuk jaeyong, lmao._

 _Kalau responnya bagus, akan kulanjutkan, kalau tidak, ya kuhapus. Soalnya yang bagian kedua sedang kukerjakan, hwhw :3_

 _Sampai jumpa!_


	2. Sex on Fire

"— _ **Sexiest thing I ever seen**_ _ **.**_ _ **No filter thighs smoking**_ _ **like nicotine**_ _ **.**_ _ **Tryna stretch you out**_ _ **like a limousine**_ _ **.**_ _ **Sex on fire**_ _ **, s**_ _ **pread the lotion**_ _ **like kerosene**_ _ **."—Far East Movement ; Jay Park, SXWME.**_

.

.

 **SXWME** **.**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x** **Taeyong** **, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ;** **songfic ; Alternative Reality** **; typo(s)**

 **two-shoot ; bitchy!Taeyong.**

.

* * *

"A-apa yang kau maksud, _hyung_?" Tanya Jaehyun tanpa basa-basi setelah Taeyong melepas kontak bibir mereka. Wajah Jaehyun perlahan menyelusup ke perpotongan leher Taeyong, menciumnya perlahan. Terkadang menjilat, juga menghisap permukaan halus sempurna milik sang kakak.

Taeyong tak menjawab.

Tetapi Taeyong membiarkan Jaehyun menginvasi lehernya, agar bibir merah mengkilap miliknya bisa mengalunkan desahan-desahan yang menggema di ruang latihan kosong ini. Jari-jarinya meremat surai hitam milik adik kecilnya hingga berantakkan, meninggalkan kesan seksi yang tak bisa terdefinisikan secara pasti.

Tangan besar Jaehyun mulai beralih ke fantasi liarnya selama ini, meremasnya perlahan. Merasakan betapa lembutnya bokong bulat milik lelaki yang kini berada di dalam kekuasaan absolutnya. Sesekali menampar bokong itu, melampiaskan semua keinginan yang selama ini terkunci dengan amat rapat. Tak jarang juga ia menyelipkan telunjuknya di belahan bongkahan bulat yang tertutup celana _training_ , menggoda kerutan tersembunyi milik Taeyong.

Seolah belum puas dengan bibir, Jaehyun kembali membawa Taeyong dalam penyatuan bibir yang membumbung nafsu hingga titik tertinggi. Melumat, menghisap bibir itu tanpa jeda, tak membiarkan sang kakak mendominasi permainan mereka seperti sebelumnya. Berperang gairah, hingga Taeyong mengibarkan bendera putih, mempersilahkan Jaehyun menginvasi mulutnya, mengabsen gigi-giginya dengan cekatan. Tak lupa bermain-main dengan lidah Taeyong, menghasilkan kecipakan saliva dan alunan melodi yang membangkitkan api di tubuh mereka.

Jaehyun tahu malamnya akan panjang saat jari-jari lentik _hyung_ -nya menyentuh rahangnya, membawa mereka ke dalam sitatap yang membara. Meninggalkan benang transparan yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan bibir mereka yang penuh gairah.

" _Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, Jaehyun._ "

Jaehyun bisa melihat kabut gairah memuncak dibalik binar Taeyong. Jaehyun tahu, Taeyong kini membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa memadamkan gelora api gairah yang membakar habis akal sehatnya. Dan Taeyong menginginkan dirinya, ia yang Taeyong rasa bisa memadamkan nafsu birahi sang kakak yang meletup-letup seperti kembang api.

Jaehyun menyeringai, dan membisikkan. "Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku, _hyung_."

Suara _husky_ Jaehyun merasuki jiwa Taeyong, menggetarkan seluruh syaraf di setiap detail tubuh miliknya. "Maka itu, jangan pernah lepaskan aku." Taeyong mengerang saat nafas hangat Jaehyun menerpa telinganya. Menghantarkan rasa geli nikmat yang menyiksa.

Taeyong ingin Jaehyun. Taeyong ingin kejantanan Jaehyun berada didalamnya, memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, menjadikan lelaki jantan itu miliknya. Meleburkan dirinya dan Jaehyun menjadi sebuah kesatuan yang erat tak terpisahkan.

Selamanya.

" _As your wish, babe._ "

Punggung Taeyong menghantam lantai dingin ruang latihan dalam sepersekian detik. Seharusnya Taeyong merasakan nyeri, tapi tidak. Ia menggeliat penuh kenikmatan, karena lantai yang dingin sedikit membuat panas tubuhnya mulai netral. Tak hanya itu, Kaki Taeyong langsung mengalung dengan erat di pinggang Jaehyun saat _main vocal_ NCT ini menindihnya. Membuat pusat gairah mereka bergesekkan dibalik celana.

"J-Jaehyun—!"

Taeyong spontan memekik saat tangan Jaehyun merobek kaus hitam tanpa lengannya. Punggungnya melengkung sempuna kedepan; ketika bibir Jaehyun bertemu sapa dengan dua putingnya yang mencuat, menegang dengan gagah.

"Ya Tuhan—Jaehyun—!"

Jaehyun menyeringai, lalu dengan lahapnya memanjakan puting kiri Taeyong, menjilat, menghisap, bahkan menggigitnya keras. Setelah itu, tidak ada kata koheren terucap dari bibir keduanya. Hanya ada erangan dan desahan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Rasanya bagi Jaehyun tak ada yang lebih penting selain saling memanja tubuh mereka agar mendapat kenikmatan gairah yang berlebih.

Tapi Taeyong adalah seorang pemimpin yang keras kepala dalam pendominasi, dan Jaehyun tahu. Yang mengherankan, dapat darimana Taeyong tenaga sebesar itu untuk mendorong Jaehyun, membalik posisi mereka? Sedangkan Taeyong dari pertama kali Jaehyun mengenalnya, tak pernah sekalipun dapat mengalahkan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun rasa, mungkin ini akibat nafsu yang mengambil alih semuanya. Membuat Taeyong benar-benar lepas kendali dan haus akan kenikmatan. Sehingga Jaehyun pasrah saja saat Taeyong membuka kancing kemejanya. Tangan sang kakak menyusuri lekuk tubuh atletis Jaehyun dengan perlahan, meninggalkan jejak panas yang membuat Jaehyun mengerang pelan.

Taeyong menyeringai puas saat mendengar suara _husky_ itu mengerang. Tapi, nafsunya menginginkan hal lebih dari sekedar erangan. Taeyong mengaku kalah pada nafsunya dan membiarkan nafsu bekerja padanya; membuka celana bahan milik Jaehyun yang tengahnya menggembung. Membebaskan sumber ketidakwarasannya selama ini.

" _A-arghh, h-hyung!_ "

Kini nafsu Taeyong tersenyum gembira; karena telah berhasil membebaskan desahan _husky_ yang membakar seluruh nadinya. Tapi karena pada dasarnya nafsu benar-benar egois _—ingin semuanya tanpa bosan—_ untuk memiliki Jaehyun, tangan Taeyong seolah tersihir untuk memijat kejantanan besar Jaehyun dengan perlahan. Menghantarkan seluruh kenikmatan yang menggelegak.

Jaehyun terengah saat penisnya memasuki mulut kecil Taeyong. Lidah Taeyong bermain dengan lihai, semakin membuat Jaehyun keras. Mengulumnya, menghisapnya, memberikan seluruh kenikmatan pada pusat gairah Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun menggeram namanya penuh damba.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Taeyong mencabut seluruh kesenangan duniawi Jaehyun ketika pemuda Jung itu hampir saja datang. Membuat mau tak mau Jaehyun menatap Taeyong penuh heran. Taeyong tak menjawab; mata bulatnya menatap Jaehyun.

"Kau ingin—"

Belum selesai rangkaian kata keluar dari salah satu fantasi terkotor Jaehyun, Jaehyun langsung memotongnya telak dengan tindihan dan bibir yang aktif melumat kedua belahan mungil tersebut bergantian. Mengisyaratkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan Taeyong menangkapnya, setelahnya mempersilahkan dengan sangat sukarela.

Kaki telanjang Taeyong mengangkang lebar—setelah sebelumnya celana _training_ sialan itu enyah dengan tidak baik—seakan mengundang penis Jaehyun untuk bertamu pada analnya yang berkerut serta berkedut lembut. Jaehyun tersenyum tipis; mulai mempersiapkan penisnya sebelum eksekusi. Tetapi ia ingat sesuatu, sehingga kocokkan pada penisnya terhenti sejenak.

" _Hyung,_ kau mempunyai pelicin?"

"Tidak," suara Taeyong semakin serak saat tangan Jaehyun nakal bermain pada analnya yang merah menggoda. "Pakai saja _pelicin alami._ Tolong, cepat masukkan." Taeyong menatap Jaehyun memohon, meminta dipuaskan.

Jaehyun tentu berkata tidak untuk menolak. Ia memompa penisnya sekali lagi dan mempersiapkannya didepan lubang berkerut Taeyong. "Gigit bahuku jika sakit."

Taeyong mendengarnya samar-samar. Ia sudah sesak dan tak berdaya ketika ujung penis Jaehyun menyentuh analnya. Lalu sakit menjemput jiwanya saat Jaehyun memasukkinya; sehingga rasanya ia tak sanggup menahannya. Taeyong mendongak, melampiaskan kesakitannya. Perlahan Jaehyun mulai masuk, hingga anal Taeyong rasanya sangat penuh. Jaehyun belum berani bergerak; tetapi Taeyong telah mendahuluinya.

Jadi Jaehyun langsung menghentak anal Taeyong keras, cepat, dan tepat. Menghantarkan gelora gairah yang tak terbendung. Membuat Taeyong menangis, merasakan kesenangan yang luar biasa. Jaehyun juga, hingga pelepasannya semakin dekat seiring dengan hentakkan penisnya.

Jaehyun memangut bibir Taeyong—berbagi perasaan membuncah yang dirasakannya. Taeyong meremat helaian hitam Jaehyun; melampiaskan seluruh nafsu dan perasaan yang memenuhi relungnya.

Semuanya.

Suara Taeyong semakin serak—Jaehyun tahu Taeyong sebentar lagi akan mencapai titik tertingginya. Suaranya pun begitu. Maka karena itulah, kedua bagian bawah mereka beradu semakin kencang, gila, dan panas. Mengejar ledakkan nafsu yang semakin dekat.

Hingga Taeyong menyerah dan meledak.

Analnya mengetat dengan cantik, membuat Jaehyun tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Spermanya tak henti mengalir hingga 2 semburan telak. Dan saat itu juga Jaehyun _ambruk_ , membebankan seluruh beratnya pada Taeyong yang juga sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Sex yang hebat." Suara Taeyong memecah keheningan yang dilanda keduanya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya," Jaehyun mengecup rahang Taeyong yang tegas. "Kuharap kau tidak _pergi_ setelah ini, _hyung_."

"Untuk apa aku _pergi_ ketika aku merasa sangat membutuhkanmu, dan hampir gila karenanya?" Taeyong tersungut, walau tangannya malah mengusap surai hitam adiknya.

"Kita saling membutuhkan, sepertinya."

"Ya."

* * *

.

 _Now can i get nasty baby?_

 _I wanna spread your legs open wide, and lick you up, and lick you down._

 _I said lick you up, and lick you down._

 _Now I'm gonna turn your body over._

 _Make you scream over and over, yeah._

.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

.

 _Pertama-tama, HALOOOOOO._

 _Setelah writerblock yang sialan sekali, dan setelah bertapa di gundukkan celana mas Jisung—AKHIRNYA AKU MENYELESAIKAN INI._

 _ **HOREEEEE.**_

 _Maaf kalo kurang hot. KARENA DEMI APAPUN AKU NYELESEINNYA DARI JAM 1 MALEM SAMPE JAM 2 MALEM. Cuma sejam dan cuma nambahin 600+ words. Iya, aku kayaknya kesambet._

 _Maaf juga kalau membuat kalian menunggu lama. Salahkan saja uas, hp yang rusak, dan writerblock yang sangat sialan_ _Mana sialnya aku sekarang gak bisa ngetik di laptop. Hilang semua ide kalo ngetik dilaptop._

 _Ya ini aja nyelesein di hp._

 _Maaf juga kalo banyak typo. Gak sengaja, sumpah. Gak sengaja kayak benang merahnya Jaeyong ahahAHAHAHAHAHA apasih. Kok aku makin mabok setelah pelatihan OSK_

 _Yaudah, sebelum words a/n lebih banyak dari cerita, mending cabs! (harhar)_

 _See ya!_


End file.
